NPC
这些NPC不会伤害你。点击部分NPC的名字可进入详细介绍页面。 标准NPC The Shopkeeper can be found in the Shop, on Depths 6, 11, & 16 (the depth directly after each boss depth). The shop will always be in a room adjacent to the staircase that brought you down to that level. He has a random assortment of items that he will sell, in exchange for gold. In update 1.7.0, a new NPC called the Rat King was added which is located in a room behind a hidden door on the Goo's stage. The room is surrounded by chests with small amounts of gold, weapons or armor which are normally cursed. The king does nothing special but wanders the depth trying to find a way to get back to his "Kingdom". 任务NPC The Sad ghost is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 2-4. Since , the Sad Ghost can either give the Dried rose quest or the Fetid rat quest. * For the Dried Rose quest, the ghost asks you to help it find the dried rose. The dried rose can be obtained by killing creatures on depth 2 - 4. * For the Fetid Rat quest, the ghost asks you to avenge him by killing this creature. This rat will drop a Giant rat skull upon death. When the Dried Rose/Giant Rat Skull is given to the Sad Ghost, the hero will be rewarded with either the Ghost's Weapon, or Ghost's Armor. The Old wandmaker is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 7-9. Since , the Old Wandmaker can either give the Seed of Rotberry quest, or the Corpse dust quest. * For the Seed of Rotberry quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the player to help him find a rotberry seed. The rotberry seed will be on the same depth the Old wandmaker is on, in its plant form (Rotberry Shrub). If the hero steps on the plant, it will release Toxic Gas and apply the Rooted debuff. When picked, its seed sounds an challenge (i.e. like Scroll of Challenge). * For the Corpse Dust quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the player to help him find some corpse dust. It can be gathered from skeletal remains. When the Rotberry seed/Corpse Dust is given to the Old wandmaker, the hero will be rewarded with either a Battle or Non-battle wand. Introduced in , the Troll blacksmith is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 12 — 14. Since , the Troll Blacksmith can either give the Dark Gold Ore quest, or the Bloody Pickaxe quest. Upon speaking with him, the Troll Blacksmith will give the Hero/ine a Pickaxe. * For the Dark Gold Ore quest, the Troll Blacksmith asks the player to mine 15 Dark Gold Ore. Dark gold ore veins can be found throughout depths 11-15. * For the Bloody Pickaxe quest, the Troll Blacksmith asks the player to stain his Pickaxe with Vampire bat blood by slaying 1''' Vampiric bat. When at least '''15 Dark gold ore/a Blood-stained Pickaxe is given to the Troll blacksmith, he will take 2 of the same item and reforge it into 1 level higher than the highest level item used in the forging process. Introduced in , the Ambitious Imp is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 17 — 19. The Ambitious Imp gives the Dwarf token quest. For the Dwarf Token quest, the Ambitious Imp will ask you to slay either 6 golems or 8 dwarf monks, each dropping a Dwarf Token. When at least 6 or 8 Dwarf Tokens are given to the Ambitious Imp, the Hero/ine will be rewarded with an identified, cursed ring. : If you reach Depth 21 before doing the Ambitious Imp's quest, the Shop will never appear even if you complete the Imp's quest after having visited Depth 21. 被召唤的NPC Sheep are summoned by zapping the Wand of Flock. Each zap will produce (1 Sheep per level of the wand) which can be used as an obstacle, preventing enemies from reaching you for a certain amount of time. The magic sheep will not move from it's spot. After the time runs out the magic sheep disappear. Hitting sheep with a vampiric weapon heals the player, or Battlemages can hit them to restore charges to their wands. Mirror images can be summoned by reading the Scroll of Mirror Image. Mirror images will have the same weapon and armor as the Hero. When summoned, they will wander around randomly and attack any hostile creatures in it's view. Mirror images will disappear after hitting an enemy or getting hit. If you read a Scroll of Lullaby when the Mirror images are in sight, they will stand still and not move until an enemy is in sight. You can exchange places with an adjacent Mirror Image by clicking on them.